The Road Begins Here
by Big Bravo
Summary: The sickness spreaded. There are rumors that spring from survivor to survivor, a cure is in the making. These survivors must work their way towards this cure. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story "The Road Begins Here"! An SYOC inside the The Walking Dead universe!**

 **You may be wondering why I don't have a story to start this off, well because i'm pretty lazy lately and I need an OC besides mine to help start it up. The App is here on this chapter and will be on my profile for copy and paste**

 **Rules:**

 **•Maximum is three per user**

 **• No mary sues or gary stues**

 **• Please no overpowered OCs**

 **• And finally, send in through PM**

 **Remember, take your time and write them well!**

•°•°•°•

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Biography:

Appearance: (freckles, blemishes, etc.)

Hair style:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Ethnicity:

Skintone:

Tattoos:

Piercings:

Former Occupation:

Interest:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies: (bicycling, tennis, building cars, shooting, activities that they enjoy doing in their freetime. Yknow, hobbies)

Opinions:

Outfit(s):

Skills: (What skills does the OC have in terms of usefulness. Are they crafty, can they repair machines, are they good at shooting? Make sure the skills are sensible towards their old profession.)

Weapons: (Personally preferred weapons. They can't be "oh I have a railgun that shoots lightsabers and grenades at a million miles a second" be reasonable. Guns and such are acceptable as long as they are logical, no fully auto weapons, simply because that is law in the US, and it corresponds to the universe of the Walking Dead.)

 **Hope you enjoy, I'll be waiting for your OCs! Big Bravo out! (12/10/15)**


	2. Introduction

"Goddamn..."

The cold breeze swept through the forest as Bonnie continued to trek up a desolate and empty hill. The skies were a light gray as earlier rain showers had stopped and begun to pass over. She lugged her M21 rifle over her back. She ventured through the green and orange forest, just outside of the city Indianapolis. She sighed as she stopped to rest, and she checked to see any walkers were around near her spot.

The whole incident started months ago. At first, it was hushed up, any reports were silenced and any people afflicted were gone. But, like always, it got out of hand, and the government couldn't handle it. After a widespread panic and massive looting and riots, the dead started rising again. Bonnie was always a bit paranoid about everything, and it helped pay off. She stocked herself for a few months and when supplies ran low, she went outside her bunker.

Deciding to keep moving, she got up and went near a stream to drink before she would leave. She took a glance at the reflective water. Her ashy brown hair was done in a neat, slicked bob. Her clothes were weathered. Her navy blue combat sweater was dirtied with dry mud, and her boots were as well, all the way to her black cargos.

She proceeded to take sips before she refilled her canteen. Behind her, she heard a twig snap. In instinct, she brought out a PMR-30 pistol with a suppressor and turned around. There was nothing were the twig had snapped however, just leaves. Must be my imagination.

She closed her canteen when she heard the snap again. This time she turned much faster and whipped out her pistol again, this time her finger on the trigger. "Hey, show yourself! I've got a gun and I'll drop you to the floor!" She yelled.

The bushes rustled before something came out of them. It was a young girl, she was standing up, shoulders slightly hunched and clothes a bit dirty. "Hands up! Speak your name or I'll blow your brains out!"

"My name is Jessica! Don't shoot!" Bonnie gave the girl a once over. She had pale white skin that was tanned, it went well with her light golden blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes were baggy from exhaustion. Her clothes, a dark university sweater and simple jeans, were Dirty from traveling. Her white converse were almost brown, covered in mud. She had a simple aluminum bat as a weapon, placed on the ground as an act of surrender.

"Okay kid, who are you with?" Bonnie inquired.

Jessica's voice was still a bit shaky. "It's just me, I'm not a threat!" Bonnie gave her a long glare of uncertainty. Bonnie decided she wasn't an actual threat so she lowered her gun and put it away. "Why are you all the way out here, erm, Jessica?"

"Oh, call me Jesse. I was looking around for other survivors, and I saw you a bit ago. I was working up the courage to introduce myself. Looks like my lucks beginning to change!"

Bonnie was a bit taken back by her cheery tone of voice. How can someone be so cheery in a time like this?

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jesse." Bonnie politely said. She wasn't really sure of what this Jesse wanted to do with her. "Is there anything that you need?" Bonnie continued.

"Well, I was wondering where you were going. Maybe I'd come too, and I'd could help!"

Bonnie stood silent as she thought of an answer. She gave Jesse another once over before she said an answer. "You can come."

Jesse smiled in glee. "Great! We are we heading?"

"Atlanta, Georgia."

"Why all the way down there?" Jesse asked.

"Before the outbreak the CDC Headquarters made huge construction for self sustainability. Rumor is that they might be actually working for a cure." Jesse smiled, her cheeriness increasing. "I knew it! I knew things will tune out okay!"

"Well, we'll see. Come on, pack up and let's head towards the road."

"Why the road. The forest doesn't have as much of those monsters." Jesse informed.

Bonnie sighed as she picked up her backpack. "I think there's a gas station about a mile or so down the road. It'll be worth checking out for food."

"Cool. You're the leader here Bonnie, so lead the way." Jesse commented. Bonnie packed her things and lead their way towards the road, a lush forest, seeing signs of Autumn, surrounding the cracked gray road.

"The road begins here. Hope you're ready to walk, because we've got a long journey to go."

 **A/N: Surprise update! I've haven't left to Mexico until tomorrow, so I've been working on this chapter since this morning. As for why it's short, I felt like just to introduce the story a bit before my journey down south. But don't worry, I'll be writing longer chapters once I come back.**

 **And by the way, it's been windy and raining for a while where I live, so I don't know if that's the usual weather for Indianapolis during the Autumn.**

 **OC's still submissible. See you guys later! (Big Bravo 12/21/15)**


	3. The Station

Leaves crunched on the floor as Bonnie and Jesse walked silently as they walked towards the gas station. Jesse was a bit uncomfortable by the silence as she looked up to the other woman. Even though Jesse was a hard 5'8 and the woman was at least two inches shorter, maybe with her boots, she felt like she was looking up at the serious and solemn woman. But she had to admit, she was an attractive in a serious, take no shit, strict teacher way.

"You're from Texas?" Bonnie said, breaking the the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Guess the sweater is obvious."

"Yeah." After that, another long moment of an awkward silence came through, the only noise passing through was the sound of trees swaying with the mild breeze. "What brings you here to Indianapolis?"

"Visiting my roomie's family, she was from out of state." Bonnie have a quick 'ah', before she looked away again.

Jesse felt uncomfortable with the silence again before she saw the fuzzy image of a gas station, though still a distance away. "I see the gas station!" Jesse excitedly yelled.

"Yeah, me too. That doesn't mean we're alone, so keep your voice down." Bonnie nonchalantly said. "Besides we're just checking if it has any food or anything, maybe even a car." She finished, the leaves crunching under her boots.

"Hey, where are you from?" Jesse asked. Bonnie didn't look back but she answered regardless. "From California, Los Angeles. Came out here because I...I made a promise. To someone." Bonnie hung her head, but she sighed. "But that was the past. Before all of...this." Jesse noticed her sadness and recalled her question. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and never took her eyes of the growing building. But something in the bushes started to rustle as the wind had stop and only the the grass on the floor shook. "Stop." Bonnie told Jesse and backed her away with her hand. She unstrapped her gun and aimed it into the thicket, eyes down the scope. After a few moments, Bonnie gave a sigh of relief and lowered her gun. "What was it?" Jesse inquired, a bit shaken up.

"It was just a fox, I saw the red bastard and it scurried away." She slung the rifle over her shoulder and proceeded to walk down the road again. "You got a weapon?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, I got this bat here." Jesse replied, bringing out a long, aluminum bat. How did I not notice that thing? Bonnie thought. Jesse manage to fit it, somehow, into her bag, which was full of clothes and some supplies. "Pretty good with it, I played baseball a lot. It's easy to get rid of those monsters if you pretend they're baseballs." She cheerily said.

"Hm, I'll take your word for it." After a minute or so of more walking silence, Bonnie stopped and unslung her rifle. "You see any of those walkers?" Jesse asked.

"What? No, I'm just gonna take of the scope and get a quick view before we step in." Bonnie did so and looked around the gas station quizzically, seeing no "walkers" around the area. "Walkers, huh? That doesn't sound half bad." Bonnie lit the scope on her gun and began walking again, the gas station in good view.

"There's a good looking truck parked near the station. Maybe if there's gas cans we could fill her up and get to Georgia faster." Bonnie announced.

"How long has that truck been there?"

"No telling, it's pretty dirty, muddy, and bloody. Whomever owned it must be gone by now."

The two walked in a faster pace as they neared the station. It was your typical gas station, gas out in front and a minimart in the building. Bonnie and Jesse went to the truck and inspected it before anything rash. "Four seated, but it looks like the doors are locked." Jesse said after trying to open the door.

"Let's hope the keys are somewhere inside. Breaking a window would bring unwanted attention if the alarm still works. And we'll get any food while we're at it.

"Right, I'll stay out here."

"No," Bonnie stated, "You follow me after I enter. You'll be covering me." The two walked to the door and with her pistol drawn out, she opened the door swift and silently. Bonnie slowly took close steps inside the littered store. The place hasn't been upkept and was dirty with leaves, mud, and trash. Thankfully, there was plenty of canned food.

"Looks like there's a God after all. C'mon, let's get some of this things in the car outside, we-""

A loud, male scream came through the store as Jesse was tackled down by a big, Broad man. The wind was knocked Jesse as the man brought out a knife and easier it high, ready to strike down. However, his arm was caught by the artist and was handled into an armbar and he was kneed to the floor by a strangely calm and nonchalant lookin Bonnie. Jesse immediately began gasping for air as she kneeled down.

"Aah! Let go!" The man screamed. As Bonnie looked down, she noticed him and got a good look at his appearance. He was a caucasian male no taller than around 5'10, with short, trimmed brown hair and blue eyes. He wore simple jeans and hiking boots with a generic jacket and a shirt.

"Tell your name or I'll break your arm." She threatened, applying more pressure. He grunted in pain as he began spilling his information. "Ow! My names Ryan! Get it my arm!" Ryan yelled, as Bonnie gave a look at Jesse. Jesse just nodded and Bonnie released him, Ryan grabbing his arm for comfort.

"Will you play nice?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, whatever. My name's Ryan, Ryan Mattson, I'm a mechanic. My truck broke down here and I decided to check the place out, but then I saw you two come through the door and I thought you where those things."

"Walkers." Jesse added, pointing out their newly founded name. "Where did you come from?"

"Me and my...my fiancee, Cheyenne, where out in the woods living in some well stocked cabin. We stayed for a few months before a shit ton of those walkers came in a herd and ambushed the place."

He sat down on an overturned box and stared at his hands. "My... Cheyenne. She panicked, and-and she left, she took our car and went to the closest highway. I never saw her again. After that, I found this truck and drove here." Bonnie and Jesse gave a look of pity and sympathy for the man. It especially hit Bonnie, she could understand what the feeling of losing someone you love. "I am sorry." She replied.

Jesse signaled to Bonnie and the turned away from Ryan to talk. "Can we trust him?"

"We kinda have to. He knows where the keys are. Unless you want to put this guy out,we have no choice." Jesse looked away and thought it over. If they could still be human, they must act human as well.

"You got the keys to the car?" Bonnie turned and asked.

"Yeah."

"Going anywhere specific?"

"No. Nothing else but trying to survive."

"Good, you're coming g with us to Atlanta!" Jesse joyously announced. "Help us pack whatever food is here and we'll get going!"

After a few minutes of picking up any remaining scraps of food, the trio went outside to start the truck. Ryan unlocked the door and started the ignition. It just sputtered unenthusiastically and died off. Bonnie opened the hood and checked it out. "Like I said," Ryan said, "It broke down, still seeing if the problems have to do with the-"

They heard a loud hissing as they tried their heads towards the mart. In the shadows, a silhouetted hunch figure stood at the door before stepping into light, revealing his decayed state. "I got this one." Bonnie stated, bringing out her pistol. The creature hissed louder and started shuffling towards them before a plus fwhip! killed the creature, his head bowling in different directions.

"Piece of cake." Bonnie smirked, she was putting away the gun before she saw two more come from the mart. Then another two from the other side of the road, then another three from behind the mart. "Get the car working!" Bonnie gritted as she brought down another walker with a clean headshot.

"I said this car had problems! Just keep them off us and maybe I could-" Jesse gave a hard kick to the front of the car blindly. And, in a weird and fortunate miracle, it purred normally and started. "Of all my years of being a mechanic..." Ryan muttered. "Just gotta believe!" Jesse simply added. She hurried inside the car as more of those decayed monsters began emerging.

Bonnie fired another round, missing at it them as she climbed her way into the car. "Hang on!" Ryan yelled as he pulled out into the road and started turning. One of the walkers got dangerously close to the window and swung at it, leaving a bloody scratch.

"Drive!" Jesse shouted. Ryan pulled the car into drive and sped away from the gas station, walkers tripping over and stumbling chasing after them. Inside the car, the three relaxed a bit before they discussed their next step in their new plan. "Where are we heading again?"

"Atlanta. CDC headquarters."

"Why?"

Bonnie relaxed on her arm. "Rumor before the outbreak was that they were doing lots of construction, especially selfsuffient energy and barricades."

"You hoping that the place will be empty?" Ryan said.

"Even if it isn't, better in there than out."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan finished, as the gray road continued with the green nature, never ending as they went towards their new objective

* * *

 **A/N: new chapter yeah! Just saw the new star wars movie on Friday. It was awesome! But the feels! And the wait for the next movie, Argghh! Thankfully I have SWTOR, Battlefront, Rebels, Rogue One and Uprising to keep me busy.**

 **Enough of Star Wars! How did you enjoy the chapter? I've decided to keep these chapters shorter so I could write them faster, a they won't be as long as Spark Of Fire. Did you like Ryan? What do you think will happen next? And what's up with Bonnie's past? Stay tuned for more!**

 **Leave a review, follow/fav, do whatever. -Big Bravo (1/17/16)**


	4. Town

The truck zoomed past the forest surrounded road with ease. All three of its patrons were sitting quietly as they just saw more road and forest come up from in front of them. Bonnie looked out the window, admiring the sky as it changes from gray to blue, clouds separating from each other. Jesse kept driving, eyes focused on only the road and nothing else. Jesse and Ryan had switched a while back, explaining her driving.

"Where are you guys planning on going again?" Matt spoke up, staring blankly at the front of the road.

"Atlanta, over to the CDC Headquarters. Hopefully they'd survived this mess and are working on some type of cure."

The former mechanic nodded in understanding. "I hear ya, I have nothing or nowhere or no one to go to. Beats wandering by myself huh?"

"The better we are united as people, the more hope that things could go back to the way it was!" Jesse added, with Ryan nodding in agreement.

"Let's just focus on getting to Atlanta first, then we could talk about the future." Bonnie stated, making the scene go quiet inside the car.

"What's up with you, ladies? How did you get stuck in this shithole in the first place?" Ryan asked, checking his knife in the process.

"Oh, I was visiting my roomie's family in Indianapolis. After the disease hit, I just kinda wandered the city for a bit until I found Bonnie!" Jesse politely replied. "I don't know her well either but I'm sure that she'll open up."

"I wouldn't count on it. I'm from California, that's all there's to know." Bonnie meekly answered, not taking her eyes off the side of the window. There was more silence in the car as they zoomed past the occasional walker and the decaying corpses on the floor as they kept driving.

"Hey look! There's a town up ahead!" Jesse announced, pointing to a sign that was coming up. "It's 5 miles, straight ahead!"

Bonnie looked at the sign before they drove past it. "The place is called 'New Hope', but I doubt that there's anyone left." Bonnie stated. Soon, small buildings began dotting the landscape that great as they got closer towards the town.

"Think We'd find something interesting there?" Ryan inquired.

Bonnie shrugged. "Doubt it."

They entered the trashed town with ease as the car drive over old trash and muddy plastic. The windows on the various shops and building were bloodied and smashed, shattered pieces everywhere. "Pull up to the statue over there, we'll check out the shops to see if there's any more supplies.

Jesse obliged and pulled over to the statue of some old looking man with a mustache and the three got out of the car. "We'll stick together, let's search that hardware store first for tools." Bonnie said pointing at the ruined shop. The three slowly huddled towards the store as they made careful movements to make sure they didn't run into those Walkers again.

Bonnie opened the door quietly as she slipped through first. Soon, Ryan and then finally Jesse followed after. "There's no lights, let's look for flashlights and stuff."

"Good thinking, let's get some batteries and whatever else is useful, spread out and if anything happens, just call out." Bonnie whispered. The other two nodded and searched the shop for things.

Jesse went silently to a more darker area of the shop, away from the others. We do need flashlights, she thought silently, the area getting darker and trashier. She looked around with the dim light of outside before she heard the floor get dragged upon. "Who's there?" She harshly whispered. There was no answer.

"Jesse?" She heard over the silence.

"Bonnie? Ryan? Are you here?" Jesse called out. No answer.

"Guys? Hello?!" Jesse voice cracked, fear sweeping over her in the dark corner of the room. The sweeping darkness wasn't helping the dragging noise either, as it got closer and closer. Jesse manage to bring out her bag and her bat. The dragging came too close and Jesse swung wildly across the air. She hit something hard and squishy that recoiled hard in her hands. The thing slumped over to the floor before Bonnie and Ryan shined their lights over at her and the thing she hit, a very decayed walker which had no throat, explaining its lack of noise.

"Shit Jesse, where were you?" Ryan asked.

"I-I was calling for help! It was dark and I couldn't see an exit! How didn't you hear me?!" Jesse said, breathing heavy from her dwindling fear.

Bonnie shined the light to the surrounding room, revealing a wall covered in multicolored strange, bent foam. "I think this is the problem," She said, walking up to the wall. "This is the foam they use in music rooms y'know? To mute the sound."

"That explains it." Jesse angrily said. She picked up her bat and put it back into her bag. Suddenly a small box on the corner began icing grabbing the attention of the three who looked in with caution. Bonnie moved slowly before the box rumbled more, bringing out a knife. Suddenly the box moaned and grunted as the flashlight was shone on it.

"Oh, you found me." A snarky, young voice said from the box. He took it off and revealed himself. He was a short, sickly thin boy standing no taller than 5'4 and having dark combed hair and eyes that contrasted his tanned skin. He wore what typical younger people would wear, a graphic tee with some humorous graphic that Bonnie couldn't understand, simple jeans and a black jacket. He looked angry and irritated that he was discovered and began talking again.

"Ugh who are you three? Robbers, muggers, murderers?" The boy asked in an annoyed tone, covering his eyes from the light before pulling into his jacket to bring our a pair of black frame glasses.

"No, we're survivors. Who are you?"

"Names Benjamin Reyes, but prefer Benji." Benji stated, cleaning himself of any dirt. "I wandered into this backwater town after my private jet crashed.

"Oh great, a yuppie." Ryan muttered under his breath.

"Not my fault I was born rich." Benji remarked. "I was hiding from those, those..."

"Walkers." Jesse finished.

"Yeah, whatever, I hid under that box, but then I heard you guys talk and thought it was time I was rescued, so where are we going?"

"We haven't decided if we should just leave you here, we can't have another mouth to feed." Bonnie replied.

"C'mon Bonnie, he's only a kid, we can't leave him here all by himself." Jesse defended, whispering to her comrade.

"Not a kid, lady. I'm 24." He stubbornly replied. "C'mon time is valuable. Make your decision!"

Bonnie let out a sigh and looked at Ryan and Jesse for confirmation. She turned back to look at Benji to announce her decision. "What talents do you have that could be useful to us?"

"Well, I can run real fast. Maybe I could check out or grab stuff."

"Can you fight?" Bonnie followed up.

"Ha! Fat chance dude, I'd rather run." Bonnie turned around and whispered amongst Ryan and Jesse. After a few moments, they turned again and announced their decision.

"We've decided you should come along with us to Atlanta." Jesse smiled.

"But if you do anything to hurt us we won't hesitate to shoot you in the head." Ryan intimidated. Benji was more or less taken back at the threat. Bonnie spoke up again to ask him some more questions.

"How long have you've been in this town kid?"

Benji crossed his arms. "Only for a day. The rain washed away the fore from the plane a few miles out and I stayed in a house until I saw a walker and started running. All the walkers are stuck inside their buildings so i wpuld be careful. I came here because of all the stuff. But then I saw another one of those things and hid."

"Got any idea if there's food left?"

"There's a supermarket that was pretty barricaded, maybe we could start there, its only a couple of blocks away." He added. Bonnie nodded and starte D to walk out of the room into front of the store.

"We got no time to lose, let's go to the store." She ordered, bringing everyone else out. Before Ryan and Benji did, Ryan grabbed a small hatchet from the trashed isles and gave it to Benji.

"For you kid, just in case." Benji reluctantly grabbed the tool and headed out, sun shining through the clouds into the town below.

* * *

 **A/N: if you're wondering why this took so long, I'll be frank. I was pretty lazy this week and didn't really feel like writing. But you know, this is temporary. Plus I'm helping my friend write a Hunger Games fic so there's that.**

 **Anyways, just a small chapter, I promise I'll writing more often now that I'm starting Spark Of Fire. Oh, if you're interested, there's a poll on my profile on when the next Star Wars era the new SYOC is gonna take place in. I had an older poll for which fandom I should do and Star wars won so yeah, go vote. It only has two choices so I have a good idea, plot, and plan to start either one.**

 **OC introduced was Benjamin Reyes by Catpocalypse. Since I have plenty of OCs to use I'll stop the app for now, so I'll let you guys know when it'll be opened again.**

 **Leave a review, follow, or fav, peace out - Big Bravo.**


	5. Store

"You sure that there's still stuff left inside that store?" Jesse questioned. Benji gave a disgusted scoff, as if a lowly commoner spoke to an ever powerful God. Needless to say, it added the growing dislike of Benji.

"I'm sure there's still stuff. Don't ask such a stupid question next time." He spitted out. After that not much was said until the wind blew pleasantly, dragging out leaves and spraying them before the forecast filled with gray again. The group shuddered as another cold breeze swayed again.

"Damnit, seems like it's gonna rain," Ryan shivered as the cold brushed against his clothes. "Is there like a hunting department or something inside?"

"I don't know, I haven't searched through all of it." Benji replied.

The clouds above got gray and grayer as it rapidly advanced. Soon, it had started sprinkling as the reached outside the barricaded store. The store's front entrance was completely closed and seemed to be barricaded from the inside. "It seems that people must've blocked it out firm the inside." Bonnie noted as she inspected the hardly transparent black glass doors, large objects blacking behind.

"There's probably another entrance somewhere around the building, let's look for it!" Jesse added. They walked around to the alley in a back, where two walkers were rummaging through the garbage as rats attempted to escape.

"There's two of them! There's two of them! Get rid of them get rid of them-" Ryan shut him up by placing his hand over his mouth while Benji backed away. Bonnie pulled out a knife and slowly walked up to the closest Walker and stabbed the former man quickly in the eye, bringing him down as Jesse grabbed her back and bashed the other one that went after Bonnie, not stopping until it wasn't moving anymore.

"Alright kid, calm down." Ryan muttered as Benji kept babbling into his hand. When he let go Benji immediately went on a tirade about his safety.

"Oh my god! How can you expose me to this mess, and to actually get me this close to those disgusting bags of decay?"

"Ryan's right, calm the hell down and stop being such a pussy." Bonnie announced. "No ones always gonna protect your little spoiled ass and you have to realize that we could leave you anytime we wanted. You actually have to work for what you want, got it?"

Benji recoiled back at the new command. "Yeah, I understand, don't have to be so angry about it." He murmured.

"The doors open, and the lights are on! Seems that someone is inside!" Jesse said, as she peeked through the open door.

"Good thing too, the rains getting harder and harder." He said, as the rain went from a light sprinkle to a more easy shower and progressed from there. The four quickly got inside as the showed went to a heavy pour before they shut the door.

They were inside the back, the warehouse of the store, where they kept everything they needed when products went low, there was plenty of food, but it seems that much of the disposables seemed to rot away already. They covered their noses at the smell of the rotten fruits and other foodstuffs, until they encountered a familiar smell of rotten flesh.

"Hey, there might be walkers, watch out." Ryan whispered as he drew out a 9mm pistol. He lead the group around the corner of a giant shelf where they saw the entrance to the butchery, and the herd of walkers eating the leftover meat.

"Shit, I thinks there's like 7 or 8 of those things. Should we go loud or keep it quiet?" Ryan asked.

"Best we go loud, if we go quiet they'd might find us and they'd overrun us. I'll take point." Bonnie moved up to the front of the four, and drew out her pistol. She aimed down and shot it, a single suppressed fhwip hit a walker in the outmost part of the butchery entrance. The other walkers turned and saw Bonnie and immediately dragged themselves towards the group.

"They're all coming towards us!" Benji worried. The walkers began hissing and groaning as the group began to huddle a bit back to avoid them. Bonnie fired three more rounds, the first two hitting another Walker in the chest and head, but missed the third.

"Could use some help!" Bonnie gritted. Ryan aimed down his pistol and fired two rounds, going directly towards the herd. He manage to bring one down, but they still kept coming.

"They're getting closer, do something!" Benji pleaded as he hid behind Jesse, who had her bat out just in case things got close. Both Ryan and Bonnie fired great deals of their magazine in a somewhat desperate attempt to ward them off. They manage to blow the heads of two but then Ryan's magazine was empty.

The three walkers got close enough to swing their hands and began trying to claw at Bonnie and Ryan. A walker had began attacking Ryan while he tried fending it off, he manage to ho!d it back by the hands and pushed it away, before pistol-whipping the thing directly against its head, causing it to spasm uncontrollably until he stomped it out of its misery.

The two attacked Bonnie, but she managed to hold off one of them while Jesse attacked the other before it went to Ryan. Jesse swung down her bat as hard as she could and killed it, falling to the floor unmoving and bleeding a blackish bile. Bonnie put her pistol under the chin of the one attacking her and blew its brains out, falling down instantly.

The three caught their breath as Benji had his back against the wall, trembling with fear.

"Jesus Christ I am definitely not ready for this life." He whispered lowly enough so that no one would hear him. They began walking towards the door that lead inside the supermarket and saw that most of the shelves where toppled to be low enough to see anyone taller than 6', that a good amount of food was still left around the store, and that it wasn't as big as it looked from the outside.

There was only about two walkers that could be seen, a fat one with recently dirty food stains and s smallish Female former employee, still stuck in uniform. Bonnie brought out her M21 and picked them off, the loud sound echoing off the buildings dimly lit insides.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." Bonnie commented as she picked up her shells for reuse later on.

"'That wasn't as hard as I thought'? We nearly died back there!" Benji called out.

"Yeah, we nearly died back there, not you." She said, pointing to herself and Ryan and Jesse. "So you better hope that there isn't more here."

"Hey Bonnie, I see that the doors are barricaded with shopping carts and a bunch of those plastic bins. You want us to remove them?" Jesse notified.

"No, leave them be, we won't be staying for long. Just a quick search for non perishables and water, if there's juice or alcohol that's fine too but water is a priority."

"Yeah, speaking of water, the rain's really pouring down outside." Ryan pointed out to the window far above the door as rain splattered with might and quantity. "Seems that it isn't lightening up anytime soon, we might be flooded inside."

"He's got a point Bonnie." Jesse added. "It's like a monsoon outside."

Bonnie surveyed the area again to find a good spot to rest, and she did.

"There's a small camping section over there. If there's tent displays we'll be staying in there and stuff."

The group walked over to inspect the camping section more closely, and to their luck,there was two large tent displays, empty but used by the previous survivors.

"Me and Jesse will take the bigger tent. Ryan and Benji, you'll take the smaller."

"Why the smaller tent?" Benji whined.

"Because you're small and I say so." Ryan looked justly disgruntled at the fact that he had to share the tent with Benji. The group set down their little supplies and began searching the store for leftover supplies. After an hour, they brought all the supplies they could and placed them near their little campsite, pitting them neatly into a pile. One such supplies where walkie talkies near the camping sections, and an array of other Survival gear and equipment that was a must have for them.

"We have some time before it's dark, so feel free to explore the store and do whatever. Stay away from the bodies and always check in on the walkie talkies every 10 minutes, understand?" Everyone nodded and they began exploring the store to pass the time, avoiding the dead bodies and hoping that the rain outside would stop for their journey to continue.

* * *

 **A/N: when I wrote the majority of the story it was real cold and raining and stuff so I made it the weather for this chapter, Isn't that interesting? (I accidentally stepped in a huge and deep puddle, and it soaked through my socks And I haven't been feeling that hot since. But hey, more time to write!) Kinda rushed the end, by I figured that it's good enough.**

 **No new OCs yet, just some action and stuff. Next story update will be the new SYOC, which will be Star Wars again.**

 **Take care - Big Bravo**


	6. Newcomers

Bonnie was the first to wake up. She silently stretched and yawned as she peered around her tent, Jesse still asleep. She shuffled quietly as she dressed in her usual garb, and picked up her rifle and inspected it. Bonnie glanced down at her watch. It was still early, about six-ish in the morning. She thought it be better to let her new found friends sleep for the while being.

She brewed coffee as she noticed shuffling form the tent that Ryan and Benji were in. Bonnie's defense loaded, but then lowered as she saw that Ryan stepped out to stretch. He smiled as he saw that she made coffee. He sauntered over and grabbed a seat from a display and sat down as Bonnie poured a coffee for him and her.

"Thanks Bonnie," Ryan said, holding the hot cup idly. "I swear that coffee is the best thing invented."

"Well, just be glad this place has electricity." She sipped her coffee coolly as the two stood in silence. The raining outside had been pouring for the night, but was now reduced to a light shower.

"You think that things could go back to the way it was?" The question took Bonnie by a slight surprise, but she answered anyways.

"Maybe." She replied. "Life always finds a way right?" Ryan smiled and looked away.

"I guess it does, or at least hope so." Ryan muttered, his voice becoming more melancholic. "I have to find her. I will find her."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah…she's out there, somewhere at least."

It was quiet after that, the only noise coming from the falling rain outside pattering against the roof. The tents stayed motionless as Ryan attempted to break the silence.

"Who taught you how to shoot?"

Bonnie smiled, reminiscing about it. "My dad, apparently he wanted a Ronnie, but a Bonnie popped out instead." She said, chuckling at the little comment she use to hear growing up.

"Was he, like, strict dad or something?"

"Yeah, he was in the Marines. He felt like having a daughter shouldn't stop me from following his footsteps and decided that he would teach me like the son he should've got." She sipped her coffee quietly, as Ryan was a little surprised at this little taste of her history.

"Well, that's something." They say there, sipping the coffee periodically until Jesse rose from her slumber.

"What's up guys?" Jesse mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah, want some?" Ryan offered.

"No thanks." She said, plunking herself down next to the duo. "I don't want that to start my morning, is there anything that we could eat?"

"Very stale cereal, help yourself to some if you want." Ryan pointed across the room to the isle, where old boxes of cereal were crummy and decaying.

"Thats cool, i'll grab some!" She obliged and went to the boxes.

"Is she always this chipper?" Ryan asked, sipping some more coffee.

"Known her just as long as you." Bonnie replied. She put down her cup and began packing. "Let's get going, i don't want to stay here for long, it'll be a matter of time before something comes along and fucks everything up, wake up Benji and lets go."

Ryan nodded and proceeded to wake up an irritable Benji, who started to complain. Eventually, Jesse noticed the commotion and stopped eating her cereal, and began to go with them towards the back entrance.

"Looks like that the bodies haven't gotten up, haha." Benji commented, looking down at the decaying corpses, blood now blackish brown from oxidization. They walked around to the exit, the floor wet with fresh rain. The four walked for a short time before they heard talking from around the corner and immediately got quiet.

"Stay quiet!" Bonnie whispered as she brought out her pistol. The two voices sounded female and male, and were pretty distant by the sound of it. Either way, that doesn't mean they could be enemies. The two voices sounded louder and louder as their footsteps squeaked on the wet floor.

"...Doesn't mean we can't take it…"

"...Yes it does, i thought you had a pride code…"

Bonnie turned the corner and saw two figures approach, the male had a shotgun with him, and some other weapons across his belt, while the woman had a mere baseball bat with her.

"Look Linda, we can't just take someone's supplies if it's there." The man told the shorter girl. "Odds are, they're still alive, or worse, it's a trap."

"Whatever, that car had a lot of stuff, Chris." The girl replied. Bonnie took this advantage and turned the corner, gun aiming at the two as the rest poured out the corner as well.

"Hands up, and weapons on the floor!" Bonnie shouted at the two. They both raised their hands and stopped talking immediately. Bonnie scrutinized their looks and equipment. The man, who she assumes is Chris, had short brown hair done in some type of buzz cut, his blue eyes contrasting it greatly, he stood tall, about 6 feet while wearing a plaid blue shirt and some gray pants. The woman looked not at all similar, at least half a foot smaller with red hair with green eyes and pale skin, the typical redhead look. They all noticed how her belly was protruding, expanding her Univeristy sweater.

"What's your names?"

"My name is Chris Burton." Chris introduced himself. "And this is Linda Page, we're just looking for somewhere to go, please, she's pregnant, don't hurt us." Chris pleaded.

"Goddamnit." Bonnie mumbled under her breath. "Okay, where are you guys going?"

"Just anywhere." Linda admitted. "We've been trying to look for other people, trying to see where we can stay before we move again."

Benji asked about her pregnancy. "How far along are you?"

"She's in her last trimester, she's pretty close."

The rest of Bonnie's outfit turned around to discuss whether they should be brought along, or even told where to go next.

"We can't just leave them here." Ryan started. "She's pregnant, imagine what would happen."

"That's the problem, a baby would complicate things. It depends how exactly for along she is in her pregnancy." Jesse added. "But I still think that we should bring them along anyways."

They turned as they saw the two starting at them, eyes filled with expectancy and suspense. Bonnie turned fully and asked another question.

"How many months?"

"7."

She looked back at the group and nodded. "We're going to the CDC center in Atlanta, wanna come along?"

Chris and Linda's faces lit up as they heard the offer. "Really? Thank god."

"But," Bonnie continued. "You have to arty your own weight, and promise not to be a burden on the journey, got it?"

"Got it." Chris nodded with Linda and Bonnie signal them to follow.

"Let's go then, there's no time to waste."

* * *

 **A/N: here it is friends, new chapter. Was gonna upload on Sunday, but was having some technical difficulties but it's resolved for now.**

 **I'll be honest, I'm having a difficult time writing this story, I feel like I don't have any inspiration to write anymore and it's becoming more of a bummer to write it. I guess this is from the lack of people actually writing reviews, I actually only get so or so reviews from my more loyal followers, people who sent OCs and follow the story don't review as much and I'm starting to think that's because they're only here for their OCs to be written. That's a struggle writing SYOCs, saying no to people who sent in characters and seeing that lots of the time people who I accepted OCs don't leave reviews. Not for you guys, my more loyal followers, just for people who stumbled across my writing and decided hey let me send an OC.**

 **Of course, I don't mean this to my followers or anything, I don't know I just don't like writing this story as much anymore. Maybe it's just a phase and I'll get out of it some time in the future. Thanks for listening to that rant, my next chapter update will be Loyalty, and I'll introduce some cool OCs that I enjoyed writing**

 **Big Bravo out.**


End file.
